


You Promised (One-shot)

by Clark3sHeart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Bellamy, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Protective Bellamy, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clark3sHeart/pseuds/Clark3sHeart
Summary: post 506 one shot featuring an argument between Bellamy and Octavia about Echo.





	You Promised (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I know, but it was spur of the moment before i lost the convo in my head.

“We had a deal,” Bellamy growls as he pushes through the guards standing in front of Octavia’s headquarters. They hold him back despite his efforts, their hands hovering above their weapons – even Millers. 

Octavia stands from her seat, obviously not surprised to see him there. She shows no emotion as she faces him and orders, “let him through.” 

He collides with their bodies when they hesitate to follow through with instructions, but the force isn’t enough to stop him this time. He’s face to face with his sister, his eyes wild and gleaming. 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt her,” he booms, nearly spitting right in her eyes. 

She doesn’t flinch. She seems more bored than anything, and that only riles Bellamy up even more. The least she could do is feel bad about betraying him. Who is he kidding, though? This isn’t the same girl who was chasing butterflies in the forest. This was a warrior – a red queen. Someone completely different to him now. 

“That’s right,” She confirms, cocking her head to the side, “and I didn’t.” 

“She’s in that valley right now with ten more of _your_ people. And their in danger – look, Diyoza took back her word and now-” 

“Now they’re paying the price,” She says slowly. “They knew what would happen to them if they defected. I don’t save traitors.” 

“But Echo isn’t a traitor, O!” He rumbles, trying desperately to get his point across. 

“She can’t betray something she was never a part of,” She replies simply. 

Bellamy bites his tongue, aware of the trained soldiers behind him. He’s trying to save someone he cares about and if he dies trying to negotiate then he’s fails. He has to take the smart route. 

“I told you,” Octavia continues, her voice rising, “ _no one_ would come save her If anything was to happen there. I stick to my words.” 

“O, im your brother-” 

“Like that justifies anything,” she spits, her own frustrations controlling her now, too. “My brother would never do what you have done. You betrayed me, Bellamy and now you expect me to send out my men to save the woman that stuck her sword through me and watched me fall off a damn cliff?” 

“Im expecting you to give her a chance, O,” He pleads, his eyes full of tears. 

“And I was expecting my big brother after all these years. I guess we both should _stop_ expecting things from each other.” 

Bellamy shakes his head angrily, his hands on his hips. He isn’t getting through to her and he realizes that. If she wont take action, he’ll have to do it himself. 

“Then just give me a weapon and I’ll do it myself.”

Octavia shakes her head, her chin high. 

“No.” 

“Octavia-” 

“I said no,” She seethes through her teeth, stepping closer to him, “I wont risk it.”

“If im not the brother you remember, then why are you so set on keeping me here, huh?” 

Octavia turns away from him, pacing to the wall. She stops a beat, regains eye contact…

“You are Wonkru… or you are the enemy of Wonkru. You may be my brother but the rules still apply to you.” 

Bellamy stifles a laugh of disbelief. He nods and looks away from her. 

“So that’s it? You cast her out just like that?” He asks.

“How long did it take you to forgive her for what she’s done to _me_? To Gina? To _your_ people in that mountain before Wonkru.”

Bellamy thinks for a moment, sensing where she is going with this. 

“Three years,” he mumbles, looking sideways at her. 

“It hasn’t even been a week, Bellamy. I was fine thinking she was dead for six years, and I will be fine when she really dies.” 

“I wont be,” he tells her, his voice shaking. “You don’t have to forgive her today. Hell, not even tomorrow. But don’t do this, Octavia. Please. Echo is my family, which makes her _your_ family.” 

“Wonkru is my family.” 

Bellamy feels as if he had just been slapped in the face. It was as if blood didn't matter to her unless it was painted on the floor in the shade enemy. Then, Something strikes Bellamy - a memory. 

“Lincoln,” he says flatly, not sure how to form his defense into a sentence. 

Octavia raises her chin again, her eyes glossing over. It’s clear to him that just the name being out in the open hurt. 

“I didn’t trust him at first, but you did. And it took me a while but eventually, because of you, I did too. And Lincoln became family.” 

“You killed Lincoln,” She growls, her hand twitching by her side. 

Bellamy flinches, a guilt he has suppressed rises once more. 

“He wouldn’t want this, O. You know that. Look at you! You have blood on your forehead and an army you aren’t using to save _good_ people! Do you think he would be proud of this? Of this Wonkru bull-” 

Octavia cries out and seconds later her sword is pressed under his chin. The sharp tip threatens to tear skin. Out of instinct he raises his head, trying to escape the pain. 

Octavia pants, looking up at her brother from under her brows. She looks evil, and it’s apparent to him now, why people are terrified of her. This is all they see. They don’t see the girl who chased after boys and swam in unexplored waters. They see a woman with a sword to their throats and an army at her back. 

“As much as I want to protect you, I wont hesitate to kill you,” She whispers, “Speak out to me again, and you become my enemy. Your choice.” She yanks the sword back, her eyes still heavy on him. 

He swallows, looking at the person before him. As much as she likes to throw his change in his face, she has changed, too. He doesn’t bother to tell her that, though. Instead, he turns. Her eyes rest on him as he leaves the room and he can almost feel them burning holes into his back. It isn’t until he’s back outside that he feels the weight off his shoulders.


End file.
